User blog:Kuras/Summer Event 2016 Closing Words
Back to top Closing Words First of all, I was a little suprised when it became known that the KanColle Summer Event 2016 would only have 4 maps. Previously, Summer Events were always the largest ones with 6 or 7 maps to clear. I was a bit worried that I did not have enough time to clear all maps on Hard difficulty since I would be away for almost a week. Luckily, E-4 was cleared before I even left. The first map of this event, E-1, was an easy one to clear. With adequate ASW equipment, the boss did not pose much of a danger at all, though she remains quite tanky. Although I actually wanted to ace this map, I was not able to due to the closing torpedoes at node G. E-2 took a few more attempts to clear, but it was not much harder than the previous map. I expected this map to have a second stage where you have to deplete the boss meter (like normally) after depleting the TP gauge. However, that apparently was not necessary. Considering that this was the second map out of a total of four and the current event being a Summer Event, I was somewhat surprised. E-3, being the last "regular" map of the event, was where things started to get very serious suddenly. Even on Easy, while farming for Aquila, I could see how this map could cause trouble for many other players. Luckily, having an FCF equipped on the flagship of my main fleet allowed my shipgirls to continue to the boss quite consistently. Once the boss node was reached, it was pretty much a guaranteed S rank there on Easy. On Hard, it was quite a different story however. While my fleet could reach the boss node the majority of attempts, killing the boss seemed like a hard challenge, but still relatively manageable. I expected the one and only Extra Operation map of this event, E-4, to be hell, seeing that Warspite was the reward for clearing it. Big ships are generally only rewarded for clearing really hard maps. Although the map did not exceed my expectations, it contained all the ingredients for it to be a hard map: multiple Himes, installation types, night battle node, airstrikes with very powerful enemy carriers and aircrafts, long routes, and multiple highly armored enemies at the boss node. Reaching the boss node was the first problem. Although an FCF would have helped many times, it would also greatly decrease the chance to kill or significantly damage the boss. The other problem was killing the boss. Since the boss node contained multiple highly armored targets, multiple targets would survive for the night battle and my shipgirls would target the escort vessels instead. At the end, E-4 boss got sniped down by a torpedo cut-in from my Kitakami. All in all, Summer Event 2016 was a pretty fun one. It had a mixture of several different mechanisms and enemy types. The rewards were also pretty decent, mainly Warspite. The new shipgirls were also pretty nice. Furthermore, the event was not ridiculously long and it was relatively manageable. Summer BB Hime, with her "risky" cg turned up in pretty much all of the maps. It almost seemed like the devs wanted to sell her on the players. My biggest complaint now is that it seems that the devs are making maps harder by introducing large maps with long routes. To mitigate fuel and ammo penalties, Hayasui with Underway Replenishment is required. I doubt many players have an adequately leveled Hayasui on their fleet roster and even less with an unlimited supply of Underway Replenishment. KanColle might slowly be heading the route of pay-to-win. Let us hope that that will not happen. Category:Blog posts